


Forever now

by Fiona_Awan



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Awan/pseuds/Fiona_Awan
Summary: 校园AU, 锤基铁虫双cp中篇甜向，ooc预警，HE因为在上大学，所以基和虫的年龄都是19，锤和铁的年龄是21。简介: 大概就是个痴汉Thor，在线搞基土味Tony，在线撩虫的故事





	1. 本章铁虫

　　  
　　“Peter，接吻的时候要闭上眼睛。"  
　　  
　　Peter睫毛颤了颤，缓缓闭上眼睛，心跳的快要蹦出来，他好像在做梦一样。明明几个小时前，Mr. stark还不认识他。  
　　  
　　1)  
　　  
　　走廊中嘈杂的声音传进靠窗的宿舍，小小的宿舍间中只有两个床铺和桌子，左边的干净整洁，右边则有些杂乱，穿着宽大卫衣的黑发青年正坐在左边床尾的桌子面前，绿眸专注的盯着电脑屏幕，修长的手指在键盘上飞舞，丝毫没有被噪音所影响。  
　　  
　　一阵急促的脚步声越来越近，最后停在宿舍门口。Peter Parker兴奋的推开宿舍门，走到正在专心打字的室友Loki旁边，小心翼翼的把钱包放在桌上，伸手推了推他。  
　　  
　　“Loki，你看这是什么！”  
　　  
　　“说重点，我忙着呢。”  
　　  
　　Loki撇了一眼桌上的钱包，翻了个白眼，继续盯着电脑敲键盘。只当Peter这个精力旺盛的室友闲的发慌了。明天《I saw the light》这篇文就要交稿了，今天得赶紧码完然后发给编辑校对，校对没问题后上传网站，不然就拿不到全勤奖金了。  
　　  
　　“不不不，这不是普通的钱包，这是Mr. Stark 学长的钱包，我在实验室捡到的，里面还有他的名片，上面有他的手机号码。” Peter一口气说了一大段话，打开钱包拿出最外层夹层里的卡，上面写着Tony Stark的名字，还有一张本人照片。  
　　  
　　Loki停下了手指的动作，无语的看了一眼紧张的小动作不停的男孩儿，叹了口气，双手抱在胸前，翘起二郎腿: “Peter Parker，我真不明白你喜欢那个花花公子哪一点。”  
　　  
　　“不你误会了，我只是觉得他在计算机这方面很厉害，拿过很多奖项，我只是很尊敬他而已......” Peter脸颊发红，连忙的摆手否认，看着Loki仿佛什么知道的绿眼睛，声音渐渐低了下去。这一直是Peter的秘密，他从没想过告诉别人，他喜欢Mr. stark。  
　　  
　　“得了吧Peter，你的心思全写在脸上。” Loki无语的摇了摇头，继续在键盘上敲打着文字。  
　　  
　　“我才没有，”Peter小声反驳，却发现Loki已经不打算继续谈话了，皱着眉不服气的说道，“你还在电脑里保存Odinson学长的照片呢。”  
　　  
　　“我说过那是浏览学校论坛的时候不小心保存的！”Loki迅速转过身来，瞪着眼睛反驳Peter，活像一只炸毛的猫咪。  
　　  
　　“行吧，反正我得赶紧还给Mr. stark。” Peter无所谓的耸了耸肩，在Loki开启毒舌模式前溜回自己的做桌子前，拉开椅子坐了下来，看着桌子上的钱包，Peter拿出手机，照着名片输入手机号码，深呼吸一口气，播了出去。  
　　  
　　“你好, 这里是Tony Stark。”  
　　  
　　电话很快被接通，一个好听的声音从手机中传来。  
　　  
　　“你，你好， Mr. Stark。” Peter紧张的吞了吞口水，他不敢相信自己竟然在和Mr. stark打电话。  
　　  
　　“请问你是?”  
　　  
　　“Oh，我，我是Peter Parker，呃，大二计算机系。” Peter语无伦次的说道，他紧张的回头看了看Loki，却发现他好整以暇的像看热闹般看着他。  
　　  
　　“你好，Mr. Parker。”对面有礼貌的打了招呼。  
　　  
　　“是这样的，我在实验室捡到了你的钱包。”Peter压低声音，尽量让自己听起来语调正常冷静。  
　　  
　　“Oh, crap。” 电话对面的人愣了一下，懊恼的说道，“我才发现，谢谢你Peter。”  
　　  
　　“呃，不用谢，那个，我要怎么把它给你。” Peter不自在的咬住嘴唇，放在桌上手指轻轻敲打桌面。不自觉的翘起二郎腿。  
　　  
　　“你现在有空吗？”  
　　  
　　“有！”  
　　  
　　“我在实验室，大概还会待一会儿。”  
　　  
　　“那我马上过去。”  
　　  
　　电话那头传来忙音，Peter紧张的松了口气，回头看向Loki，对方似乎有些嫌弃的看着他。  
　　  
　　“我得去实验室找Mr. Stark。”  
　　  
　　“我陪你一起去。”  
　　  
　　Loki转身关上电脑，穿上一件薄外套，转身对上Peter不解的眼神，撇了撇嘴: “放心，我不打扰你跟他谈情说爱，我只是想顺路去食堂买饭。”  
　　  
　　Peter脸迅速红了，瞪了Loki一眼，决定不跟他争辩，率先走了出去。Loki在身后笑了两声，抓起桌上的钥匙跟了上去。  
　　  
　　一路上Peter安静的有些反常，Loki侧头看着身旁紧张而又故作镇定的Peter，决定帮他一把，一个小小的计划在心中形成。  
　　  
　　二人很快走到实验室，里面依稀能听到一些响动，Peter看了一眼Loki，深呼吸一口气，抬手敲了敲门。  
　　  
　　门很快被打开，眼前的Tony Stark穿着实验服带着护目镜，散发着一股冷静睿智的气息。  
　　  
　　“Hi, 我想你就是Peter吧。”  
　　  
　　Tony摘下护目镜，微笑看着Peter。  
　　  
　　“你好。” Peter不自在的笑了笑，内心已经波涛汹涌。  
　　  
　　天哪Mr. Stark在跟我说话，我会不会看起来太紧张了，这件衣服看起来好像有点傻，应该换一件的，天哪Mr. Stark笑起来真好看。  
　　  
　　“请进。”Tony侧身，让Peter走进实验室。  
　　  
　　“你来的正好，我刚好弄完准备走。”Tony解开实验服，挂在墙上的挂钩上，转身打量了一下Peter，“你是穿着睡衣来的?”  
　　  
　　Peter低头看了看自己身上宽大红蓝色卫衣，窘迫的抿起嘴唇，想把自己埋进地里。Peter拿出口袋里的钱包放在桌上。  
　　  
　　“我想我该走了。”Peter走到门口，想趁自己更丢脸之前离开，手放到门把上，推开...怎么推不开??  
　　  
　　“门锁了?” Tony拉开旁边的椅子，坐下询问道。  
　　  
　　“呃，是的，从外面锁上的。”Peter一脸懊恼转过头来，愧疚的看着Tony，“对不起，我想是我的室友干的，他经常会做些小恶作剧什么的，我不知道他会这么整我，抱歉连累你。”  
　　  
　　Tony不置可否的笑了笑，反正他包里也有备用钥匙。  
　　  
　　“这里还有别的地方能出去吗？比如窗户什么的，我可以翻出去然后找人来帮你开门。”Peter一边说着一边走到窗户前，发现窗户外面还有一层铁栏杆，只好作罢。  
　　  
　　“你平时也说这么多话吗？”Tony看着面前话说不停，安静不下来的少年，竟然不觉得吵，觉得挺有趣的，他从来没见过这么生动的人，Peter是第一个。  
　　  
　　“哦不好意思，是不是吵到你了。”  
　　  
　　“没有，只是觉得挺有趣的，不过你似乎有些紧张。”  
　　  
　　Tony好笑的看着Peter，故意逗着他，后者闻言一脸懊恼的咬着下唇，几乎把所有心思写在脸上。Tony见过许多各种各样的人，但没有一个人像Peter一样透明，他几乎一眼就能看穿。  
　　  
　　“呃，我只是有点热。” Peter为了证明自己拙劣的谎言，还特意用手为自己扇风。  
　　  
　　接下来Peter几乎默不作声了，因为Tony就坐在那似笑非笑的看着他，他觉得自己几乎没法思考了，眼睛不知道该看哪，手不知道该放哪。  
　　  
　　欣赏完Peter害羞的样子，Tony忽然发现自己长期以来的压力松了许多，心情也是许久没有的放松。忽然就不想让Peter离开了。  
　　  
　　“跟我一起去吃晚饭吗？”Tony忽然问道。  
　　  
　　“嗯?” Peter愣了一下，似乎没反应过来。  
　　  
　　似乎有些吓到这孩子了，Tony看着Peter的反应，想了想又补充了一句: “请你吃完饭，就当是答谢你还给我钱包。”  
　　  
　　“好啊。”  
　　  
　　Tony没有忽略Peter开心之余，眼底划过的失落，好笑的扬起嘴角，起身从包里拿出钥匙: “走吧。”  
　　  
　　“嗯? ”Peter疑惑的抬起头，只见Tony拿着一串钥匙，不疾不徐的走到门边，打开了门。  
　　  
　　Mr. Stark有备用钥匙，那刚刚为什么不用?难道是为了和自己说会儿话？不不不，Mr. Stark怎么可能愿意听他那些废话，应该是实验做完有点累，才坐着休息会儿。  
　　  
　　“Peter?”  
　　  
　　Peter回过神来，Tony正站在门口看着他，连忙起身小跑跟了上去。  
　　  
　　当Peter坐上那辆银白色的玛莎拉蒂，被带到一家超豪华的高级餐厅时，还有些云里雾里。他可从来没来过这样的餐厅，他吃过最高档的地方也就是学校对面的酒店了，那还是被Loki拉过去参加聚会吃的。  
　　  
　　Tony带着Peter来到顶楼，服务生走之前按下了一个按钮，半圆形的屋顶瞬间变成一层透明的玻璃，玻璃外面是浩瀚无垠的星空。  
　　  
　　深蓝色的天空笼罩住二人，被云层半遮的月亮散发着不那么明亮却柔和的光芒，不远处的星星散发着璀璨的光芒。  
　　  
　　"哇哦!" Peter惊喜的望着屋顶，被不可思议的美景所震撼，一时间忘记了紧张，"这太酷了，Mr. Stark。"  
　　  
　　Tony笑着揉了揉Peter的卷毛，他经常独自来这里，从来没带人来过，连上任女友pepper都没来过。今天不知怎么的，在实验室看着Peter说不停的时候，就很想看到这个小家伙看到这些的可爱反应。  
　　  
　　“太酷了，” Peter回过头来，眼睛笑的弯弯的看着Mr. stark，像有星光闪烁，眉飞色舞的说道，"之前我顶多也就在我家屋顶躺着看星星，这比那漂亮多了，好像我抬手就能够到星...唔!"  
　　  
　　Tony看着一张一合的小嘴，没来由的想亲上去，事实上，他也这么做了。  
　　  
　　感受到身下人的僵硬，Tony睁开眼睛。  
　　  
　　"睡衣宝宝，接吻的时候要闭上眼睛。"  
　　  
　　Tony好笑的看着瞪大眼睛，呆愣的Peter，再次不由分说的亲了上去，霸道的汲取着他的味道。  
　　  
　　Peter睫毛颤了颤，缓缓闭上眼睛，心跳的快要蹦出来，他好像在做梦一样，明明几个小时前，Mr. stark还不认识他。


	2. 本章锤基

　　  
　　“一不小心”顺手把实验室锁上，Loki淡定的把钥匙放回口袋，打算回宿舍继续码字，结果刚走出两步，感觉腹部有些隐隐作痛。  
　　  
　　又胃痛了，看来还得乖乖吃饭才行，Loki只好转身往食堂走去，思索着该吃些什么。  
　　  
　　一路上，Loki发现路上去吃饭的人寥寥无几，明明已经到了饭点，但往回走的倒不少。  
　　  
　　瞧，这又来了一群人，Loki迎面路过一大群穿着运动装的男男女女，隐约听到他们在兴奋的讨论着什么？其中两个女孩儿手里还拿着横幅。  
　　  
　　Loki好奇的撇了一眼，看清了那横幅上印的名字。  
　　  
　　Thor Odinson？  
　　  
　　Loki停下脚步，原地愣了一会，忽然想了起来。  
　　  
　　昨天Thor似乎打过电话，让他去看他今天的球赛，只不过当时他正在忙别的，随口就应付过去了。  
　　  
　　Loki抬手看了看表，马上就是篮球赛的时间了，现在过去的话刚好开始，但不吃饭又要胃痛。  
　　  
　　正当Loki纠结的时候，口袋里的手机忽然震起来，是Thor的来电。  
　　  
　　“Loki，你到了吗？”  
　　  
　　“......还没。”  
　　  
　　“结束之后你来休息室好不好，我有事跟你说。”  
　　  
　　“知道了。”  
　　  
　　手机那头似乎是传来一阵嘈杂的起哄声，什么都听不清，Loki只好挂断了电话  
　　  
　　电话传来忙音，Loki感觉胃似乎开始隐隐作痛了。轻轻用手揉着肚子，一只手打开包，确认止疼药还在，才捂着肚子往回走。  
　　  
　　一路上，Loki的胃似乎能感应到离食堂越来越远似的，用疼痛向Loki抗议着。  
　　  
　　Loki捂着肚子缓步走着，走到了体育馆外面。远远的就听见里面的吵嚷声。  
　　  
　　Loki不悦的皱起眉头，他一向不喜吵闹，不情不愿的走了进去，结果走进了体育馆才发现，里面的呐喊声和在外面听到的简直是大巫见小巫，几乎要掀翻房顶。  
　　  
　　Loki眯起绿眼睛看向赛场，才发现比赛几乎到达高潮，双方的比分咬的十分紧，Thor高大的身影在场上快速的移动着，隔着距离似乎都感受到了肌肉有力的鼓动，碍事的金发在脑后被绑成小揪。  
　　  
　　下一秒他接到了传球，运球前进两步，紧接着猛的跃了起来，将球投了出去，在空中划过一个漂亮的弧度，进了篮筐！  
　　  
　　Loki眯着眼睛笑了起来，现场的尖叫声几乎震耳欲聋，比刚进来时还吵上好多，不过倒也不是那么讨厌了。悄悄找到一个后排偏远的座位坐了下来，脱下外套，掏出小皮筋将黑发扎在脑后。  
　　  
　　比赛持续了将近两个小时，期间Thor被换下来休息过几次，还偷偷朝Loki挥了挥手，每次得到的都是Loki的一记白眼。  
　　  
　　天色渐渐暗了下来，球赛结束后，大家都陆陆续续散了，Loki才揉着肚子缓步走向休息室，里面没什么声音，似乎大家已经换好衣服走了，也不知道Thor还在不在。  
　　  
　　“Thor，我喜欢你。”  
　　  
　　刚走到休息室门口，里面传来一个女孩子的声音，内容让Loki下意识的皱起眉头，这是别人在跟Thor表白？  
　　  
　　Loki咬着下唇，不安的靠在门外的墙上，紧张的屏住呼吸，生怕听到Thor答应的声音，可等了好一会都没再听见别的声音。  
　　  
　　Loki眨了眨眼，深呼吸一口气，便径直走进休息室。  
　　  
　　“Thor......”  
　　  
　　刚一开口，下一秒映入眼帘的却让他彻底失语。  
　　  
　　Thor正面对着他，和一个女孩接吻，那双有力的胳膊轻轻搂着女孩的肩膀。  
　　  
　　Thor odinson在和那个女孩接吻。  
　　  
　　Loki一瞬间感到窒息，这个画面重重砸在他的心上，令他感到疼痛而窒息，理智如同玻璃片一般轻易被砸碎，钝痛凌迟着他的心口。漂亮的绿眸蓄起泪水，那一秒似乎有一个世纪这么长。  
　　  
　　泪水滑落，重重砸在地板上。Loki身子比大脑率先做出反应，在Thor看到他那一瞬间，步伐凌乱的跑了出去。  
　　  
　　“Loki！”  
　　  
　　身后传来呼喊，穿着宽大卫衣的修长身影步伐虚浮的跑出体育馆，下意识的往宿舍跑去，听到后面的脚步声后更是不顾胃剧烈的疼痛加速。  
　　  
　　该死的Thor Odinson！  
　　  
　　Loki紧咬下唇，心里恨恨的咒骂着，胃传来的剧烈疼痛刺激着大脑，令他无法思考。身子都变得轻飘飘的，眼前的路似乎越来越暗和模糊，一条路变成好几条。  
　　  
　　直到胃痛让他无法保持清醒，眼前的视线黑到看不见了，Loki才软软的朝一边倒去。失去意识的前一秒，似乎有个温暖的怀抱接住他，耳旁回荡着焦急的呼喊声。  
　　  
　　“Loki！”  
　　  
　　Thor在抓住Loki的一瞬间，男人便软软的栽倒在他面前。吓得Thor赶紧把人带入怀中。  
　　  
　　“Loki，醒醒！”  
　　  
　　Thor紧张的呼唤着，抬手拨开贴在脸颊有些湿润的黑发，却发现Loki脸色惨白如纸，嘴唇咬破出血，绿眸紧闭，痛苦的皱着眉头。  
　　  
　　“撑一下Loki，我带你去医务室。”  
　　  
　　Thor慌张的抱起怀里的人，旁边已经陆陆续续聚集了一些人，Thor不顾周围的指指点点，朝着医务室跑去。  
　　  
　　微风轻轻吹起米白色的窗帘，直到穿着一身白色制服的金发女人将窗户关上。转身坐回桌子前，继续在纸上写着些什么，安静的房间只能听见笔尖与纸张摩擦的“沙沙”声。  
　　  
　　直到门口渐近的沉重脚步声，以及随之而来大力推开门的声音，打破了这份安宁。  
　　  
　　“Sif老师，Loki他晕倒了，你快看看他！”  
　　  
　　Thor冲进医务室，紧张兮兮的抱着苍白如纸的Loki。  
　　  
　　“把他放床上。”  
　　  
　　Sif放下笔，跟着Thor走到床边，看到Loki脸色的一瞬间皱起眉头，低头神情认真的查看Loki的情况。  
　　  
　　“老师，Loki怎么样? ”  
　　  
　　“保持安静。 ”  
　　  
　　Sif语气冷淡的撂下一句话，又从转身走到柜子边从里拿出一些仪器，回到床边放在Loki身上，一边摆弄着仪器一边查看着仪器指标。  
　　  
　　“很严重吗？” Thor忍不住担忧的又问了一句。  
　　  
　　“......还好。”  
　　  
　　Sif看了Thor一眼，将仪器从Loki身上拿开，又起身走到另一个柜子面前，拿出了几个药瓶，走到Loki身边，倒出来几粒药。  
　　  
　　“扶他坐起来。”  
　　  
　　Thor小心翼翼的拖住Loki的背，轻轻将人扶起来，靠在怀里。心疼的看着Loki毫无血色的脸颊，心里忍不住的焦急和自责，是他大意疏忽了，忘记Loki胃不好，竟然让他在饭点去看球赛。  
　　  
　　Sif动作娴熟的将药片就着水喂给Loki，挑眉看着Thor，问道：  
　　  
　　“你们是情侣？”  
　　  
　　“啊？不是，” Thor毫无防备的闹了个大红脸，大个子害羞的挠了挠头，又补充道，“暂时不是。”  
　　  
　　“懂了。”  
　　  
　　Sif语气暧昧的笑了笑，包含深意的看了两人一眼，这次应该不是她腐眼看人基了吧。看到Thor表情尴尬的样子，Sif也懒得再逗他，走回柜子前，拿出来好几盒药，递给Thor。  
　　  
　　“他胃病有点严重，还老爱吃止疼药，才导致这次疼出问题。人可以带走了，估计半个小时后睡醒，这个药这几天每天饭前吃，用量里面有说明。尽量不要再胃疼，尤其不能吃止痛药了。”  
　　  
　　“我会好好照顾他的，谢谢。”  
　　  
　　Thor心疼的抱起床上轻如纸片的人儿，轻轻用手拨开他额间的乱发，低头落下一个吻，走出了房间。


End file.
